summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Gian Crastof
Gian Crastof (ギアン・クラストフ, Gian Kurasutofu) is a character from Summon Night 4 and the game’s main antagonist. Personality Gian could actually be a good person, however, for the sake of his revenge he decides that anything is justified. He is very obsessed with his goal but can unexpectedly show compassion toward summons. He can also shows great sympathy and respect for other Arozaids like him. Background Gian was the result of a bizarre experiment by a summoner from the Crastof family that made her own daughter get impregnated with the child of a Phantom unicorn from Maetropa. Not being able to resist the torture within the experiment, the beast fooled Gian’s mother and escaped back to Maetropa. After given birth to Gian, she also tried to escape but was too weakened by the pregnancy and died, leaving Gian with nothing more than his mother old scarf and talisman made with a piece of the unicorn horn. He spent all his childhood being used in experiments as a substitute to his father. His grandfather’s bitter words about how he was abandoned and betrayed by his parents always tortured him. There was a point where he could not stand anymore and used all the forbidden techniques he learned by himself of during experiments and killed his grandfather and every other person who tried to go against him. His Crastof family was involved with the notorious Colorless Faction, and thanks to the leader’s recent death, Gian could easily take command of the faction and decided to use its power to invade Maetropa and take revenge against his father. At a certain point, he befriended a little girl called Enysha, she had a similar story to his. Since she also wanted to visit Maetropa to find he mother, the two became allies. She had a very special charisma and many fallen soldiers summoners and summons joined them. Since she hated battles and was very shy, Gian was more used to dealing with others, so he was responsible for almost every negotiation and plans. When they visited the dragon in Lawsburg, he was very honest when explaining his intentions. The Dragon started to fear him and asked another visitor called Kentarou to drive Gian out of the castle. However, Kentarou was no match for him and this only let him with one option, to kill the dragon so Gian could not use its power to travel to Maetropa. Gian did not got enraged since he knew about the dragon’s ability to revive, and he also knew where it would appear. He took Lawsburg as his new base and started the next phase of his plan. Development Giant sent a few of his men as scouts to Traiul Town and they soon sent reports about a baby dragon. Gian sent his other divisions but it seemed they had strong fighter helping the dragon, He decided to use a cruel technique to kill everyone in the town should they not cooperate, but it turned out, a youngster helping the dragon was able to dispel his curse using Arozaid-like powers. This actually made Gian very happy instead. Gian talked with the young lead and genuinely tried to become his friend, he was close to convince the protagonist to become his ally, but they ended up fighting. Enraged by this, Gian manipulated Enysha and lied to her about the main character but, even so, they made a truce. Even without Enysha and his generals, Gian was almost able to change the flow of the fight by using a ancient ritual to turn himself into a Solstice dragon so he could control Lawsburg without the baby dragon. The protagonist and Enysha faced him and he opened his heart to them since they shared similar origins, however, they could not accept his will. To be rejected by those he could more relate to was the worst thing possible to Gian, this totally destroyed his resolve and he was throw at a mind break down state. He started to talk like a child and started to question his own reason. His mind was in chaos and this made the ritual ultimately fail, transforming him into a Fallen Dragon. The protagonist party had no other choice, they defeated Gian, freeing him from his suffering. In Gian’s secret ending, after the final battle, Gian has a final revelation where memories recorded on his father talisman showed him that his grandfather lied to him and his parents actually loved each other’s and their son. Her mother was too weak to escape and died giving birth to Gian, while Gian’s father stayed with them until the end and created the talisman using his magical horn – source of his life. This made Gian regret everything. He had no salvation, but suddenly, Fair’s father appears and give to her the “Water Mirror Sword” - a mysterious artifact with the perfect power to save Gian’s life. With Enysha prayer to give her strength, she is able to use the sword effect to make Gian reborn as the same humanoid he was before the ritual. From this day on, Gian falls in love with Fair. He disbands the Colorless Faction and decides to start his life anew. Fair gives him a job at the inn and he declares he will not lose her to anyone. Abilities He has an absurdly high charisma and is capable to convince almost anyone of anything. Crowre, for example, was the most devoted dragon cleric, but he was convinced to work for Gian to such a point where the dragon he treated as a god is nothing more than a tool for his new master. Its also worth to mention that Gian is most likely the strongest character in all the franchise. He was even able to defeat the protagonist’s father whole party all by himself, and those characters only exist to be the unbeatable and unreachable cool guys. Gian was able to do so thanks to his many absurd abilities, like his Arozaid powers that make him almost immortal and give him a big physical boost. Even other “practically immortal” person like Kentarou had to flee covered in wounds. Even without this Gian is an extraordinary summoner, being able to revive the once lost Purge Technique and is also capable of using summonings to other levels, not only summoning powerful beast but even being able to call forth micro-organisms to throw a plague into a entire city. His skills with the knife and sword are also excellent. He is so powerful that he was almost successful into becoming a Solstice Dragon only using his own powers, something possible only in theories. It is unknown if he retained all his abilities after being resurrected by the protagonist. Trivia *Before the final battle, when Gian is confused, he started to refer to himself as “boku” (a childish form of “I” or “me”), this is to show he is starting to lose his mind and is not regressing to a child-like mind set. *Gian’s ending is strangely popular among fans, even more than Enysha’s. There are many playthroughs, fan arts, and fanfics about it. Gallery SN4-Gian2.jpg|Gian concept art SN4-GianEvent1.jpg|Gian's Full Power SN4-GianEvent2.jpg|Gian's Ending SN4-Gian4.jpg|Gian in the Anime Opening planning SNCollection4-Gian.jpg|Gian in Summon Night Collection SNCollection4-Gian2.jpg|Gain on a rare card from Summon Night Collect Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 4 Character